


Stay

by queuebey



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebey/pseuds/queuebey
Summary: A story about friendship.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted this from asianfanfics. You can find it there under the same username.  
> I know that the summary for it is a bit vague but that's pretty much it. This may be a spoiler but it's basically Blackpink as best friends who have just lost someone really important to them and are going through that together. Inspired by their song Stay, which is also the name of the fic (obviously).

She was broken. The scene that unfolded before her would sure traumatize her for years. She turned her head to the side and found her friends’ crying faces even more heartbreaking. She could handle her own pain later, right now they needed to distance themselves from everything.  
“Let’s go” Jennie said trying to sound confident despite the tears that wouldn’t cease to flow. But she had to be the strong one, for them.  
The others didn’t utter a word and simply followed behind her.  
Jennie got to the driver’s seat, it had been Jisoo who had taken them to that toxic place, but she was in no condition to drive. Truthfully, neither was Jennie, but she had to be the strong one, she kept telling herself.  
“Where are we going?” Rosé was the first one to break the painful silence they had been in for the past 10 minutes. She couldn’t care less for where they were headed right now but when the only sounds that reach your ears are muffled sobs, anything is welcome.  
“Away from that”  
She already knew that but didn’t push it, Jennie knew what she was doing, she always did.  
After more 15 minutes of driving they reached an abandoned amusement park, the abandoned amusement park. Of course, Rosé thought, where else?  
Without asking questions all four of them got out of the car and slowly walked from the parking lot to the inside of the abandoned site. It was already long past midnight and neither Lisa nor Jennie would know, since they had turned their phones off, but their parents were worried sick about their whereabouts, especially after hearing about what had happened. As for the other two, Jisoo lived alone, far away from her city of birth, where her parents lived, it would take a long time for them to even know something was wrong. With Rosé, the situation was a bit different, her parents simply didn’t care about her, but she didn’t either, her 18th birthday couldn’t come sooner.  
They kept on walking towards what once was a ferris wheel. They remembered this place, years ago it was the brightest and happiest place of the city, but soon the recession came and so did the premature abandonment of the amusement park. Long before the closing, it had been a place the girls held very dear to their hearts, to the point that one day they trespassed into the property just to enjoy the nostalgia of what had once been their happiest place in the whole world. That was the day they met, all four of them. It was a funny occurrence, they recalled.  
Rosé had been seated on a bench looking at that same ferris wheel they were walking towards right now, admiring the starless night sky. Distracted, she didn’t realise when Lisa seated right beside her, amused. “Hi” she said after a minute. Rosé’s surprise was such that she fell from the bench, only causing Lisa to laugh even louder, and after recovering from her fall, she laughed too. It had been those laughs that attracted the attention of another trespasser who was walking aimlessly not too far from them. Curious, she approached them. It was such an odd meeting, but none minded and introduced themselves. The three of them were trying to play one of the carnival games despite the lack of power when Lisa accidentally hit a girl who they would soon find out was called Jisoo while trying to get the ball inside of the clown’s mouth. Truth be told, Jisoo was actually spying on them, thinking what are these three girls doing in an abandoned amusement park? and not really catching the hypocrisy of her own statement. And again they laughed, and again they naturally lingered towards each other, as if they had been friends for years.  
If that place hadn’t been their favourite in the whole wide world before, now it certainly was.  
In a contrasting manner, though, today the atmosphere was a polar opposite to that of their first meeting years ago.  
They silently passed by the carnival games section to sit on that same bench that started it all. The years had not been kind to the poor ferris wheel, having collapsed one day, not that anyone was around to notice when it happened. To the girls, however, that simply added to the preciousness of the place. “There’s beauty in everything”, Jisoo said the night they saw the fallen ferris wheel, “and broken things hold even more beauty in them”. I wonder if that’s why we are so pretty, she thought, but kept it to herself.  
The big city was one dirty and polluted place, but their nook had somehow become an area with breathable fresh air, one where their lungs and minds could rid themselves of all of the day’s stress. And now more than ever, that was exactly what they needed.  
Slowly, they calmed down and the tears ceased from streaming. It was temporary, they knew, but the silence of the vast abandoned property was healing. Deep breaths were taken until they finally opened their eyes to admire the beauty of destruction that laid before their eyes.  
Amidst the deafening silence of the night, Rosé started singing with a slightly hoarse and pained voice:

So easily, with harsh words  
You put scars in my heart  
Without ever saying sorry  
Again, I’m comforting myself

They looked questioningly at her and despite the stares, Rosé was unfazed, and kept singing:

Always nervous if you’re gonna leave me  
I just want you to stay

No words uttered, Jennie continued the song: 

In your expressionless face that’s getting more and more dull  
I whisper to the mirror, let’s slowly let this go  
You take me for granted  
But that’s you  
But still, stay stay stay with me  
Knowing where this was going, Jisoo sang the part she somehow was assigned to years ago: 

This sad melody resembles you  
It makes me cry  
Your scent is a sweet felony  
I hate you so much but I love you

And so, all four sang the chorus: 

Before the dark night traps me in  
Don’t leave me  
Do you still love me?  
If you feel the same, don’t leave today  
Don’t ask why it has to be you  
Just stay with me  
I don’t expect a lot right now  
Just stay with me 

Comfortable silence soon fell among them and they were again trapped in their own minds, recalling past memories.  
The song that became a symbol of their friendship was one them too discovered in the abandoned amusement park. The four girls were seated on the cushioned couch of a cute vintage cafeteria that once served delicious hamburgers and sundaes when Jennie spotted a jukebox on the corner of the place. How that thing was still working despite the place having no power was beyond them, but they played some cliché pop songs as those seemed to be the only ones available on the thing while joking about how it was probably haunted. They had jinxed themselves as the machine suddenly broke and kept on playing this one tune on an endless loop. The artist was unknown, but the title they assumed to be ‘Stay’ due to the amount of times the English word was repeated throughout the song. The jukebox soon broke completely, ceasing from playing anything altogether (“That’s what you get for mocking me”, Lisa had said in a voice she imagined a jukebox would have). Even so, the amount of times the song had played was enough for them to memorise the lyrics and melody and so, naturally it became a song they’d occasionally hum to themselves.  
The moon was high and proud, illuminating the night sky and after minutes and more minutes of comfortable silence, a low sob poured out of Jennie’s mouth. She had been strong for too long, the nostalgia of the location they were currently in and the earlier events were overwhelming.  
Lisa hugged her and immediately cried along with the older girl, understanding perfectly every drop of the pain that was shed in the form of tears.  
As streams of tears fell mercilessly from the four girls’ eyes, the numbness and emptiness of loss sank in. Their minds had granted them the bliss of being unaffected by the happenings of the outside world and with that, a higher and stronger wall was built inside of their hearts.  
Hours passed and none realised, but they had fallen asleep right there on the bench and on the floor, but neither did they care.  
Heavy and puffy lids opened being greeted by blinding sunlight. A groan left Rosé’s mouth, waking the others.  
“What time is it?” Jisoo asked once finally getting accustomed to the light.  
“7:51” Lisa said after finally turning on her phone and seeing the amount of calls she had missed, “We should go back” she said after a while.  
“Yeah” Jennie agreed after standing up and getting the dust off her jeans with her hands.  
They walked to the car and made their way back to the center of the city. Again no one uttered a word, all looking out the window, deep in thought. Except for Jisoo who was driving after having assured Jennie that she was ok enough to drive and saying that“It’s my damn car, chill” in a playful tone. The other girl then settled for the passenger seat.  
Rosé was dropped off after sympathetic looks were shared, Lisa going right after.  
“Are you going to be ok?”  
Despite Jennie having been the strong one the day prior, Jisoo knew very well that she was probably the one suffering the most, along the years they learned to read each other oh so well.  
“I will. Time heals all wounds, as you always say” she said truthfully.  
“Come here”  
And so Jisoo took her younger friend in her embrace while telling the other, and herself too, over and over, “We are going to be ok. We are going to be ok”.

 

They were ok. As ok as having lost someone so dear to them would allow.  
It took several months, but they finally had the courage to visit the cemetery where his mortal remains were to spend the rest of eternity.  
In all black, they approached the so feared tombstone. The name engraved in it made them all turn their heads away, reality finally got to them, he was dead.  
Breathe in  
Breathe out  
The smell of incense and crumbled flower petals was strong in the air, it was morbidly peaceful, too peaceful.  
They closed their eyes and recited in their heads the words they wish they could have said when he was still alive and happy.

Lisa recalled the childishness and occasional maturity of her older brother.  
Rosé recalled how much of a pain in the ass her best friend was.  
Jisoo recalled the beautiful smile of the man who once upon a time she considered as the man of her life, a man that generated so many pointless fights between her and Jennie. She smiled while thinking of how naive she was and how silly they were for fighting over a man.  
Jennie recalled the breathless moments she shared with the man that months ago was her boyfriend of 2 years.

I told you your smoking habits were going to fuck you up some day, but you never listened. Maybe if you had survived that fire you would have apologised to me for being so dumb. But none of that matters anymore.

I will never forget you. The four mouthed while opening their eyes.

And while they walked out of the cemetery, hugging each other and smiling, they thought to themselves, it’s ok. 

We’re ok


End file.
